A conventional system for commercial vehicles includes a microprocessor-controlled monitoring unit in which a central tire inflation system periodically queries the internal tire pressure prevailing in the associated vehicle tires and, upon recognition of an excessive pressure drop, infers a defect-induced leakage in one or more of the vehicle tires. In such a case, the central tire inflation system attempts to restore the original internal tire pressure in the vehicle tire or tires affected by the defect. At the same time, a visual signal indicating the performance of a corresponding re-inflation process is output.
If leakage and a further pressure drop caused thereby persist, the re-inflation process is repeated. Fluctuations of the internal tire pressure can occur due to inflation pauses and therefore unusual driving behavior of the utility vehicle can occur that hampers further travel.
A need therefore exists for an improved system for monitoring tire pressure for a commercial vehicle.